Summer Fever
by ZhaneZeo
Summary: Blake/Tori/Hunter and Connor/Kira...What happens when the Ninja and Dino gang go on a roadtrip together? Other than stirring up some jealousy, nearly getting arrested and having to stay at the legendary, 'Ghost's Hollow' haunted camping ground?
1. Chapter 1

**'Summer Fever'**

**ZhaneZeo**

**Chapter 1: Road Trip**

This is a new story I am working on...it's NOT the sequel for 'Love and Hate'. Leave some reviews and let me know how it is!

Blake/Tori/Hunter Triangle and some Connor/Kira.

He couldn't believe it was over. His career as a power ranger was over. Sure, he could have taken the powers back if he wanted to, but he knew teaching at the acdamy was the right thing. Everything happened so fast. There were new Rangers that had new powers, and a new enemy now. They were the Dino Rangers. After the whole team-up of them the large group had stayed connected and had grown into one large family. And now he had graduation to think about. What was he going to do after high school? Blake was racing with Factory Blue, Kira was following her dream of becoming a singer, Tori had been down in San Diego for a surfing competition, Connor was working with his soccer camps for under privilaged kids, everybody had plans but him. Here he was back at the track, his home. Blake had come to visit for about 2 months and they were having fun together at the track.

He didn't even know what college he was attending in the fall. If he indeed was going to attend college that is.

"Hey Hunter, whatcha thinkin'?" A feminine voice asked from behind him.

"I'm thinking about the future, ya know I am the only one of us who has no plans what so ever?"

"That's not true, Cam doesn't know what he's going to do, and Dustin and Conner aren't sure what they are going to do after that is over. And to be honest I'm not exactly sure the whole 'Pro Surfer' thing is for me either." Tori said with a sigh and a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? It's been your dream forever, you can't give up on it now." He told her with a smile.

"But it is so hard . . ."

"Anything worth having is, I'd imagine."

She smiled at him, and he realized it was very refreshing to have her back with them. Even if it was only for a week or so. She seemed to be one of the few people who didn't think he was a complete jerk. Sure he acted brooding sometimes but it was just what fit him. Ever since Blake let for Factory Blue and everyone splitting off their own ways, they had grown a lot closer.

"How's your arm?" She asked him with concern.

"Better, still sore, but I'll live. The doctor said that with a month and a half of physical therapy I should be good as new." He had broken his arm about a month back when racing in regionals.

"Good, but don't over work yourself. Trust me it only makes an injury harder to recover from." She told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am," He answered with a mock salute, "How did you get this much time off in the first place? Aren't the Surfing competions in like three weeks?"

"Well, I . . . injured my leg during training about a month back."

"What happened?" He asked worriedly. This was the first time he had heard about this.

"I was trying to show Dustin that I could ride a dirt bike just as well as him, needless to say freestyle is hard, I wrecked and shattered my knee." She said bitterly.

"How come no one's told me about this?" Hunter said feeling slightly hurt at being left out of the loop.

"Because only a few people know." Tori told him sadly, "And I would like to keep it that way. I don't exactly want everyone to know. I mean everybody gave me such a send off when I left that I sort of feel like I let them down."

"Let them down? You're still going to compete aren't you?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"You know all that stuff I just told you about quitting?" She said as she looked away from him, "Well, I sort of don't have a choice. The doctors don't think It would be wise for me to keep competing. Coach basically sent me away to rest my leg. He says I've worked it too much, and that I'm only making it worse."

"So, that's why you came back?" He asked her intently.

"No, Dustin dragged me back to try and cheer me up," She said before glancing in Blake's direction who was talking to this girl near the start of the gate, "And I gotta say it's not exactly working all that well."

He threw a quick glance in their direction as well, and smiled sadly at Tori.

"Hey, you want to take this somewhere else? We could go to the beach." Hunter suggested helpfully.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Tori said as she tried to stand up, but stumbled backwards when she twisted her knee the wrong way. Hunter quickly steadied her and pulled himself to his feet.

Tori said a brief thank you as she took a hold of his arm and dragged him towards the beach.

"So what exactly happened between you and Blake anyway?" Hunter asked once they reached the beach.

"To be honest I have no idea. I just felt like something was off between me and him, and then there was this guy that I had started to rely on down there. I told him everything except for anything ranger related that is. I went to him whenever I was homesick too, and I don't know. I guess I thought we both needed to part ways and see what else was out there, you know?" Tori rambled animatedly as she and Hunter walked through the sand.

He smiled softly at her, "Yeah, actually I do. I've been focused on being a ranger for so long that I've forgotten that I'm supposed to have a life outside of it. I've been so consumed with the monsters and villians that are here and now that I stopped thinking about my future."

"You know Hunter I really have missed you." She told him with a smile.

He laughed and pulled her to him, "I've missed you too Tori."

"Ooo, I've got an idea!" Tori yelled unexpectedly, causing Hunter to jump slightly.

"And that would be?"

"Well, you don't know what you're going to do for the rest of the summer and next fall right?"

"As if you had to remind me of that?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Anyways . . . and the surfing thing is out of the picture for me which means I have no plans either. So I was thinking we should take a road trip! You, me, and anyone else he can't see their future very clearly. What do you think?" She asked him excitedly, "We could travel all over. Go to all the major cities, see what all is out there!

"That sounds awesome!" He quickly agreed.

"Ha ha, very funny, but seriously . . . what do you think?"

"I think it sounds like fun, and it will keep me from moping." He told her with a grin.

"Then we're going?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, why not? Who else do you think would want to come?" He asked her curiously.

"Dustin and Shane probably, and maybe Kira and Connor. Maybe Blake if he wants to, but I think everyone else has plans."

"So, you, me, Kira, Connor, Blake, Shane and Dustin traveling across country for who knows how long?" He clarified, "Sounds very entertaining."

"Oh, believe me it will be." She answered with a wicked a grin.

There you go first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Undecided

**'Summer Fever'**

**ZhaneZeo**

**Chapter 2: Undecided**

Hunter and Tori were currently sitting at Tori's apartment calling everyone up seeing who could come. Tori was now on the phone with Kira who was hanging out at the Cyber Cafe with Conner, and Hunter was talking to Cam.

"Kira, you have got to come! It will be so much fun, and it will finally give us enough time to catch up. We haven't really had time for that since the whole Abyss of Evil thing!" Tori begged on the other end of Kira's phone.

"I don't know Tori. A road trip with everyone? "She asked hesitantly.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun! Everyone will be back together again!"

"I'll have to think about it, Tori."

"Alright, but in the meantime, hand the phone to Connor, okay?" Tori asked

"Yeah, hold on." Kira said as she tossed the phone to Connor who was talking to Hayley.

"Yeah, Tori, what's up?" He asked as he leaned his arms against the counter.

"Wanna go on a road trip with me and Hunter and the other guys for the summer?"

"Road trip? You mean skip school to travel the U.S. And do nothing? Heck yes." Connor responded enthusiastically.

Tori laughed at him, "You never change do you Connor?"

"Nope."

"Well, you do me a favor and convince Kira to come, okay? Oh and don't forget to ask Ethan too!" Tori asked him with a chuckle. If anyone could get Kira to come it would be Connor. Connor could talk anyone into doing anything, including the stubborn rocker.

"Will do Tori, do you guys know when we're leaving for this thing anyway?"

"Well do you think you guys can make it down here to meet tomorrow around 2-ish at Storm Chargers?" She asked as she bit her lip. Hunter laughed at her expression.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Connor replied, "We'll see ya tomorrow Tor! Later!"

"Later Connor" Tori said as she hung up the phone.

"Connor's coming, and Kira will be. Connor will take care of that for us, Ethan might too." Tori told him with a grin.

"Well Cam can't make it because of the academy and I talked to Sensei who said it was fine and that we need the vacation time.""

"Ok thanks for calling." Tori said as she rose from the couch.

"What about Dustin and Shane?" Hunter asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"I was actually about to go find them." Tori said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Ok cool, now we just need to convince everyone else to come." She walked outside with Hunter as she locked the door. "I'm heading to Storm Chargers, want to come?"

"Actually, I should probably head home. I better get packing for this road trip by the sounds of it. "He said with a light laugh.

"Okay, but you're still going to meet me at the Storm Chargers tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Hunter said with a nod as he followed Tori out the door.

"You better be, Mister." She said with a playful glare, "Later, Hunter."

"Hey Dustin, what's up?" Tori asked as she approached him at Storm Chargers, he was working on his bike as she leaned up against the counter.

"Nothing much, what do you need Tori?"

"What are you this summer?" Tori asked him curiously.

"Nothing yet. Thought I might compete in some competitions, I guess."

"Why don't you hit the road with me and Hunter?" She asked with an encouraging smile.

"What?" He asked slightly shocked at what the 'sensible' ranger was planning. This out of character for her. She was the one that kept them balanced.

"Kira and Conner are coming, and possibly Ethan, Shane and Blake." She told him.

"So is it like a 'Ranger Reunion?" He said as his eyebrows rose in interest, "Okay, Heck yeah, I'm going!" He exclaimed eagerly. He raised his hand enthusiastically for a high-five, which she gave him.

Tori smiled at him as he nodded, "Yes! This is going to be so great!"

The next morning Tori received a call from Kira. She agreed to go with all of them. She planned on moving to NYC early next year to start her music career anyway.

Next Tori rang up Shane and Blake to see if they would come with everyone. They eagerly agreed and planned to meet at Storm Chargers later that day. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her baby blue suit case out of the closet. She started to write down what she needed for the road trip. She had a feeling it was going to be one heck of a road trip, not knowing where they're going, what to do or anything but she knew that's Hunter and her wanted to do it. To feel the sense of freedom and not have to worry about the future, you were out there.

Tori became lost in thought as her mind drifted towards the Thunder Brothers. Did she like Blake? She wasn't so sure anymore; Hunter had been a really sweet guy after he left to race. Hunter was always there for her when she needed him. He held her tight when she cried endless tears caused by his brother. She had tried in vain to make Blake see the signals she was giving him while they were rangers, but he always gave her mixed signs. The last time they had seen each other was when he raced in Reefside about 2 months back and even then they had been distant.

Tori sighed as she thought about how maybe the upcoming road trip would help her situation.


End file.
